


华沙没有雾

by Jouretlune



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jouretlune/pseuds/Jouretlune
Summary: 词不达意是常态，失忆也是。最新的细节跟从味觉、嗅觉、触觉建立，逐步覆盖旧的斑驳的东西，是一件无法用人力挽回的事情。即使人们用最先进的摄影设备，也无法还原真实。她慌张地想要抓住什么，定睛一看——原来是把那层雾气抓皱了。兰亭把这种雾气称之为失恋——这就是我们的现实。无法被拯救的、反复被倾诉的、难以被语言描绘的：我们残酷的现实。
Relationships: 丛恩/郑兰亭





	华沙没有雾

这只是普通得不能再普通的一个燥热的夏夜。郑兰亭喝完一瓶五十毫升的三十五度蜂蜜威士忌，很甜的辛辣味，不常得到酒精滋润的胃一下子烧起来。  
右肋下开始疼痛。郑兰亭不懂人体结构，于是揉揉眼睛打开浏览器去查，噢，那里是肝脏。肝脏疼起来，那痛法很不一样，像木楔子把人钉在床上。郑兰亭突然想起她已死的体育老师，他在车祸之前一年发生过肝脏破裂。  
痛觉在体内转悠了整整十分钟。兰亭额上不住地冒汗，翻不动身，也说不出话。室友林正英打游戏连麦的声音近在耳边，但这丝毫不能唤醒郑兰亭，她连抬手的力气都没有了。汗糊进眼睛里，兰亭想，我的肝脏是不是也要破了？  
词不达意是常态，失忆也是。最新的细节跟从味觉、嗅觉、触觉建立，逐步覆盖旧的斑驳的东西，是一件无法用人力挽回的事情。即使人们用最先进的摄影设备，也无法还原真实。她慌张地想要抓住什么，定睛一看——原来是把那层雾气抓皱了。  
兰亭把这种雾气称之为失恋——这就是我们的现实。无法被拯救的、反复被倾诉的、难以被语言描绘的：我们残酷的现实。  
不知道是晕过去还是睡过去的。兰亭转醒的时候灯已经熄了，林正英也已经和同队的网友说了再见。抬手，运动手表自动由黑屏变成时间状态，兰亭艰难地把眼睛对焦过去，发现自己睡了三个小时。  
在这三个小时里，她又梦到了华沙的宿舍。刚到华沙的日子，也是燥热的。老师反复强调的东欧大陆性高纬地区的寒冷比预期来得迟。面东的108舍在清晨亮得格外早，四点的阳光唤醒还在倒时差的中国学生，而傍晚很是阴凉。宿舍有一个矮矮的冰箱，里面放着兰亭和丛恩从超市扫荡来的啤酒、伏特加、树莓、巧克力和奶酪，以及前一天没吃完的晚餐——老师从中国餐厅点来的香菇猪肉饺子。两张单人窄床正对着三扇顶到天花板的大窗，干燥温暖的风就从这三扇窗子里吹进没有空调的宿舍。兰亭的床边还有一套简单的纯色桌椅，一般是兰亭用，丛恩喜欢坐在床上打字，就把桌子让给了她。兰亭的杂物乱七八糟扔了个满，手帐本、胶带、花花绿绿的笔，充电宝、数据线、摊开的kindle，牙线、花露水、电动牙刷。直到后来丛恩开始赶论文，开着玩笑说要申请这张书桌的使用权，兰亭才半是害羞半是惭愧地把杂物一股脑儿扒拉到行李箱里。  
梦中的场景逻辑简单。烈日突然消沉下去，开始下绵绵的雨。郑兰亭身下的绿色格子床单融化成绿色的草坪，带着雨水翻起的草籽味和泥土香。  
没有吃完的棉花糖夹心巧克力，已经冻出了微脆的壳。郑兰亭拿起一个，咬了一口又恋恋地放回去。冰箱门温柔地弹回去，没有关严，兰亭用力把门摁进去，回馈的只有绵软弹性的触感。  
从华沙回到北京的这几天，兰亭走路都是飘着的。身子倒是回到了祖国首都，但指挥四肢的大脑先生还没完全适应。是以兰亭在过街的时候差点被不让道的汽车撞倒，地铁站拥挤的人潮将左行右立的电梯规则打得粉碎。  
郑兰亭喊了一句，丛恩。回答的只有手机nfc在闸机上碰撞出的那一声“嘟”。 郑兰亭知道又是一个人了，从华沙的形影不离，终于到北京月夜的形影相吊。

月晕很美，轮廓朦朦胧胧的，像生鸡蛋刚刚被打开。兰亭打算去School酒吧听live。乐队因为综艺节目收获了大波粉丝，票很早就售罄了。兰亭在微博上找到了一个好心的转票的乐迷，是个工作了的男人，要价比黄牛低了很多，甚至比原价还低一些。  
“谢谢，真的谢谢。”兰亭对男人说。  
“不必客气，哈哈。”  
School的狭小在北京滚圈无人不知。排了很久的队，乐队在原定演出时间一小时后姗姗来迟。进到里面，人群拥挤着，推搡着，在湿热的空气里欢呼声都变得黏腻，还有几个女孩子举着啤酒瓶高喊着牛逼。  
其实她只听过那支乐队一首歌。旋律模模糊糊，歌词模模糊糊，但是女主唱的大眼睛在苍白的脸上显得深邃而闪亮，假睫毛翘起来，郑兰亭印象很深刻。  
这时候她应该来一杯酒，但兰亭不太敢。男人说，我去买酒，回来时还给兰亭带了一杯饮料。兰亭心下有些忐忑不安，总怕男人暗怀鬼胎，便问：“是无酒精的吗？”  
男人似乎是知道兰亭在怕什么，但粗拙地不知道如何解决这尴尬境地，只好说：“你喝吧，喝吧，是西柚味的。”  
兰亭笑了笑，说了句谢谢才接过来。啜了一口，比威士忌淡多了。最后从架子鼓和贝斯中逃出来的时候，郑兰亭觉得晚风无比清凉。

Fetoria do Cacao，产自葡萄牙的巧克力，国内卖得不多。郑兰亭碰巧吃过一次，是在一个小程序商店里踩点抢的。蓝白色的花砖包装，颇有东方风情，里面的抹茶味巧克力苦得恰到好处。但在华沙的时候，兰亭吃的都是甜品，一点都不性冷淡：  
Green Naro Coffee店里有巧克力威化饼卖，厚厚的一层巧克力裹住香脆的威化饼，碎榛子点缀其上，搭配一杯冰馥芮白刚刚好。  
E. Wedal的巧克力棉花糖，是在课堂上老师发下来的，这群中国大学生像幼儿园小朋友一样把一盒棉花糖传下来吃。郑兰亭和丛恩各挑了一块儿，在书桌底下暗暗“碰杯”。  
妙卡，有一款奥利奥口味，迷你的奥利奥饼干将甜腻的奶油巧克力连接起来，掰开的时候，手指接触的是圆圆的小饼干，体温并不会让巧克力融化。   
“她当时那块巧克力是递给我的还是喂给我的？”郑兰亭仔细地想，嘶，头疼，她记不清了。那就再睡一会儿好了。  
甜食会令人发胖是每个女生都知道的道理，被糖化的身体变得臃肿，皮肤长出斑痕和痘痘，神经变得暴躁难以安抚，但是郑兰亭还是戒不掉。丛恩不一样，她瘦得像根竹竿，同时中国北方的土壤带给她优越的身高。  
郑兰亭说：“丛恩姐，你是纸片人啊。”  
丛恩却问：“什么是纸片人？”  
“就是说，又瘦又高，穿衣服很好看的那种衣架子。”  
“没有胸的那种纸片子？”丛恩笑着问。  
郑兰亭愣了一下，捂着脸说：“哎这不重要啦。反正，反正是在夸你漂亮。”  
漂亮的人会让人上瘾，就像戒不掉奶茶和糖，戒不掉酒精和咖啡因。所谓“嗑颜”或许是个饱含真理的词，欣赏好看的人，细细想来和嗑药诚然没什么差别。  
夸完丛恩，兰亭靠在公交车扶手上看外面的广场，草地上许多灰色的鸽子闲庭信步，她闭着眼睛想，拜托，我是块多么甜的酒心巧克力呀，怎么还不来吃掉我。


End file.
